Still Alive
by Ambivalentanarchist
Summary: What if Didyme, Marcus's lost mate, returned to him in another form? In human form? How would Aro react to the return of the sister he'd lost? How will she react to the new life she's been thrust into? Marcus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A repost of a story I wrote some time ago, but took down for some reason. Tweaking a few small things and fixing mistakes as I go along. Enjoy!**

My older brother, Aiden, slung his arm around me as we walked along the cobblestoned streets of Volterra.

"See, Volterra _is_ fun." He insisted, squeezing my shoulder softly as we turned another corner. We were here on a trip to celebrate my eighteenth birthday and graduating high school.

I'd always dreamed of going to Rome. The Colosseum. The Pantheon. But, it was just too expensive. Really, just the airfare to any city across the ocean alone made the possibility of this trip a fantasy. But, somehow, Aiden had managed it. He always did.

Here in Volterra, some distant relatives had a villa where were staying. I paused as we crossed the street, looking up at a magnificent castle and watchtower splayed out before us.

"Didn't the housekeeper say to stay away from this side of town?" I wondered softly, both of us stopping in our tracks as a tour came from another street toward the watchtower.

"Would you like to join the tour?" The gorgeous, entrancing guide asked kindly as she passed, her red eyes drawing me in...

Something about this just didn't feel right. "No, thank–" I began, listening to the churning in the bottom of my stomach.

"We'd love to." My brother interrupted, taking my hand and pulling me alone to join the group.

"Aiden!" I hissed in annoyance, hating that fact that he hadn't even taken my hesitance into consideration.

"Where's your sense of adventure? It's a beautiful place, enjoy it."

I huffed, but relented, smacking his shoulder playfully before we took a few quick steps to catch up with the rest of the group. The tour seemed fun for about five minutes, I was genuinely enjoying all of the features the woman guiding us–Heidi–according to her name tag, pointed out. Then, everything went wrong. My stomach lurched as heavy wooden doors were closed behind us.

I looked into Aiden's ice blue eyes. "I've got a really bad feeling about this." I whispered, when his look of apprehension met mine.

When screams were heard from the front of the group, I knew we were in deeper trouble than I'd dared to imagine. Aiden threw me behind him protectively just in time, grunting in pain as a dark-haired man bit into his throat viciously, splattering blood on my white sundress and the floor.

I gasped, my legs giving out beneath me as I fell backwards against the door, staring forward in horror at Aiden's dead body and his killer, barely noticing the carnage scattered throughout the rest of the hall.

"Didyme?" One of the men called. Through all of the chaos around me, somehow I knew his voice was directed at me. I could feel his gaze on me as he began to approach.

As the man moved closer, I got the distinct feeling I was next. I closed my eyes, silently praying for a quick death. A moment passed and I heard the man call out behind him. Everything was quiet now. No more screams. "Marcus, you must come see this... She looks just like Didyme."

"Open your eyes." A soft voice commanded, his cool, sweet breath barely expelling on my face.

I opened my blue-grey eyes, ones that match my brother's now empty and vacant ones, to see another black-haired man, looking at me in wonder. His eyes were ruby red and his skin a pale white. I found it only a little comforting that he didn't have blood splattered all over his clothes.

"Just like her." He stated, reaching out to touch my face with his hand. I flinched, closing my eyes again and turning my head away, towards the door, hoping to escape the contact. I could hear him audibly sigh and shift away. Only then did I dare open my eyes again.

My gaze was drawn to Aiden's lifeless body just in time to hear the man who killed him speak. "Escort her to her room please, Renata." He said to a lovely pale woman.

"Yes, Master Aro." She said respectfully, helping me off the floor and guiding me by the hand. Numbly, I followed, gazing after Aiden until we left the hall.

I was led into a beautiful, large room, decorated in a muted lavender, my favorite shade, but I couldn't have cared less what the room looked like, just then.

"Please call if you need anything, mistress." The woman bowed, closing the door.

I sat on the edge of the king-sized bed, putting my face in my hands and bawling.

I ignored the soft knock at the door, just before I heard the door creak open. I didn't look up. It was beyond my abilities at that point. It closed and I felt the bed sink and a pair of cold arms around me.

I didn't know who it was, but I didn't care. "Just kill me." I begged, lowering my hands from my face. "Please."

Not a second had passed before he was before me, kneeling. Not Aro, but the other man, the one whose clothes were clean. "Don't say such things." He said softy, putting a cold hand on my knee. "I would never hurt you. I would give my own life to protect you."

I could see love and compassion in his eyes, but I didn't understand it. I shook as more tears came. "Please don't cry." He said lowly, bringing his thumb up to brush away my tears. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"E-Evelyn." I answered, looking down at my lap.

"Evelyn." He whispered it as if it were a prayer before he continued. "I am Marcus."

I nodded, the image of Aiden's body not leaving my mind. I truly was alone in the world, now that the last member of my immediate family was dead.

"Why are you so sad, Evelyn?"

More tears streamed down as I spoke, my voice laced with tears. "He killed my brother." I was pulled against a hard chest and I sobbed, letting him rock me and make soothing noises.

Next thing I knew, I was in that same bed, beneath the covers. It was dark, but there was a light in the corner. A lamp by which Marcus read a book, sitting in a red chair. He looked up, surprised. "You're awake."

I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair. "I fell asleep?" I murmured softly, peeling back the blankets and flinching as I saw the blood on my dress. I froze up a little at the sight, fresh tears beginning to well in my eyes.

"Yes." He said, placing his book on a table. "There is a change of clothes for you in the bathroom." He said kindly, noticing my distress. "You may also bathe, if you wish."

I nodded, getting up and heading in the direction his head had tilted, closing the door behind me. I threw the ruined garment over my head and onto the floor, staring angrily at my reflection.

_Why did you save me, Aiden? Why do you always save me? You idiot! How am I supposed to go on without you?!_

I brought my fisted right hand down on the reflective surface, cracking it–to my surprise–and having a piece of it slice into the side of my palm before falling into the sink.

"Ah!" I hissed, turning on the water and running it under it as I grabbed the dress, pressing it against the inch long gash as I pulled it away from the sink, pulling the fabric away for only a second to assess the damage. Blood was flowing out freely, I was going to need stitches. "Marcus?" I called, my voice as panicked as I was as the material became red with my blood.

The door flew open at once. He stared at me, looking stiff and hard, like he was fighting with himself. "I broke your mirror. I'm sorry, I can pay for it." I said in a panic, holding my ruined dress as hard as I could against the wound. "I think I need stitches." I gasped out, snapping his out of his trance.

He scooped me up in his arms, running inhumanly fast into what looked like a medical ward. I was a little dizzy when he set me down on an examination table. "Do not move." He started sternly. "I will return with Chelsea. She will treat you." I didn't have to wait more than a minute. 'Chelsea' was a pretty blonde who looked to be in her late twenties.

She got to work immediately, trashing the dress and using gauze to slow the bleeding before she started sewing me up, using butterfly bandages to keep the wound flush while she worked.

I bit my lip and clenched my free hand tightly when she began. Seeing my pain, Marcus stopped watching Chelsea work and moved to my side, holding his hand out for me to squeeze.

His hand was still ice cold and it didn't give much when I squeezed, although I only did so a few times. When it was finished, Chelsea looked at me apologetically. "You took that well. I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything for the pain, but you haven't eaten since you arrived. It would have been dangerous."

I shrugged. "I've had a broken bone reset without painkillers. Stitches? No big deal." I mentally winced thinking about it. She nodded, looking impressed as Marcus helped me down from the table. I blushed, realizing I was only in my underwear. Although, neither of them had acted as if I was the whole while.

Marcus took off his cloak, fastening it around me. "You don't need to be embarrassed. You're beautiful." I blushed harder, starting in the direction I was sure we had come from only to hear him chuckle. "This way." He said, motioning in the opposite direction.

When we were back in the room, I gently handed him back the cloak. "Sorry for all that trouble. I really don't know why I did that. Being angry isn't going to fix anything." I admonished.

"I too have felt loss." He said sadly, setting down the cloak and embracing me. "Try to remember the good times. It helps."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sunshine, Sweetie7smiled and Distortedpanda-chan: thank you for the reviews!**

I sighed as he released me and I went back into the bathroom, closing the door and starting up the shower. Thankfully the shower was stocked with the necessities. As I washed I began to wonder how long I'd been asleep. A few hours? Days? I finished quickly, not allowing myself to enjoy the hot water the way I usually would, taking a clean towel off of the rack and using to dry myself off.

I looked around for that change of clothes Marcus mentioned, but, finding none, I opened the door to what I thought was a linen cabinet, hoping to be able to cover myself in a robe at the very least. To my surprise, it ended up being a large walk-in closet. Stocked with a full wardrobe. A much larger one than I had back home, even. As I began checking, everything seemed to be in my size. Was this some sick sort of fantasy bit? Did I fit the profile for the food they liked to eat after they made it feel all comfortable and safe? Is that what Didyme–whatever meant? _God, I wish I didn't watch so much CSI. Then I could just be blissfully oblivious. Well, either way, I'm not going to refuse clothes. I have to wear _something.

I picked out a green henley, a pair of indigo skinny jeans and grey oxford chuck taylors. I looked down at them, wondering what happened to the worn navy pair I'd worn here. _Probably bloody and trashed. There was blood everywhere in that room. _I sighed and walked out, hair still damp, to see Marcus–my 'savior'–reading that book again. The cover was done in characters I didn't recognize. They looked sort of like Japanese, but the lines were more freely curved. Maybe it was Arabic?

I shook my head only slightly, gathering up my courage as I asked a question, one I was sure I already knew the answer to. "When can I go home?"

He sighed, setting down the book. "Evelyn–"

"–You're not letting me go home." I whispered, vocalizing my newly confirmed fear.

"I don't have a choice." He said sadly. "I'm lucky they're letting me keep you alive."

"What are you playing at?" I accused, exasperated. "Don't toy with me okay? I don't know what kind of game this is to you, but I _refuse_ to play. If you're going to kill me_ just do it_." My stomach was in knots. I wanted to believe he was being sincere, but the realist in me wouldn't believe it.

He stood, shaking his head. "I'm not playing a game with you and I'm not going to kill you. What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? _What's gotten into me?" _I asked incredulously before I ranted on. "You _eat_ people–whatever you are–and the same question has been running over and over in my mind." I sighed, desperate for answers. "Why _not _me? I've been trying to figure it out, but I don't have enough pieces to fit together. So _please _tell me what is going on before I go crazy."

"Calm down, Evelyn." He commanded, pushing down on my shoulders so that I sat on the bed.

_Of course he isn't going to tell me anything. Where's the fun in that? _

He crouched down before me, looking at me compassionately. "You're so young. I'd forgotten how intensely everything feels when you're inexperienced."

"You're my age." I stated, confused.

"You haven't realized it yet then, what we are?"

I looked at him expectantly. _What, serial killers?_

"Vampires."

I woke up in the bed again, feeling disoriented as I shot up into a seated position. I closed my eyes and grabbed my head as blood rushed to it, making it pound painfully. I moaned in discontent, setting my hand on my lap and letting my eyes flutter open. I jumped a little when I saw Chelsea sitting at my side, faced away to talk quietly to Marcus. He stood tall, looking worried.

"She's fine. She just needs to eat." She insisted, loud enough that I could hear. "I'll order her some food from the kitchen." She turned back to me. "What would you like, Evelyn?"

"A grilled cheese sandwich sounds awesome right now."

She nodded and smiled, leaving Marcus with a small wave.

"I was frightened." He confessed, taking Chelsea's place on the bed's edge, looking at my face. "You would not wake."

"I–why do you care so much? I'm _food_."

"You are not food to me. Not a toy. Not a game."

"What am I to you, then?"

**Change of POV**

She looked so vulnerable then, so beautiful. I reached out and gingerly touched her warm cheek. I shuddered discreetly as I felt the strong beating of her human heart through her skin. I removed it subtly, not daring to tear my eyes away from her for fear she would disappear. Even tired and worn, she made my heart soar.

For almost two thousand years, I have lived a hollow life. Without Didyme, all of the joy in the world had vanished. But, this woman, who so greatly resembled her had given my life purpose again. To protect her, to care for her and to love her. _Evelyn_, who smelled like rosemary and mint, just as Didyme had. I knew she was wasn't my wife, but she brought me joy all the same. I only hoped to return the favor.

"You are my reason for living." Her face altered in confusion, but she let it rest, exhaling and leaning back against the pillow.

Her reactions to me were shrouded in grief and confusion. I wanted to console her, to make her smile, but she blocked me out, refusing me. I had to remind myself that this woman didn't know me. Her reactions were sensible, despite how much they tortured me.

**Change in POV**

I spent the rest of the day in silence. I was silent during lunch, dinner and up until the sun began to dip below the horizon. I watched it from a cross-seated position on the bed, trying to remember which direction the sun set in. I didn't know how I was supposed to react to Marcus's answer. He seemed so genuine. I wanted to believe him, but I was getting that feeling again, like the jigsaw puzzle I was trying to solve was missing pieces.

"Are you going to sleep?" His gentle voice asked, jarring me from my thoughts.

I nodded, paddling into the bathroom to get ready. I closed the door before my eyes caught the mirror. It was still splintered, although the fallen piece was gone. I stared at it, thinking of Aiden. _Try to remember the good times._

I remembered my sixth birthday party. At the roller rink. We'd had pizza and soda and cake and so much candy that a few of my friends went on a ballistic sugar-high. A nineteen-year-old Aiden held my hands and skated backwards with me so I could go fast. Mom and Dad took pictures to commemorate the event. It was the last day we all spent together when they were alive, before the fire.

I flipped on the faucet, washing my face as I held back tears. That was one of my only memories of Mom and Dad. I'd always hated how little of them I remembered.

After I finished getting ready and changed into a set of flannel pajamas, I returned, only to see Marcus was gone. Looking around, I walked over to his chair. I felt it first, to find it was abnormally cold, just like him. I sat down in it, pulling my knees to my chest to keep my feet off the even colder stone floor. The chair was very comfortable, despite its appearance. Next to the chair, on an end table sat the antique lamp that lit the room and his book. I took it in my hands, tracing the embossed symbols on the red leather cover. Opening it, I confirmed that it was in a language I didn't know. That wasn't a surprise, seeing as I only spoke English and very limited Spanish.

I yawned, setting the book back and crawling into bed. It was a very comfortable bed, but I still missed my convertible futon. I missed home. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was back there, underneath my checkered bedspread as I dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

I awakened to warm sunshine on my face. It was streaming through the window, covering much of the bed. I smiled, stretching out. No wonder cats loved to nap in the sun. It was so nice. I wanted to lie there forever, but my stomach protested. I groaned, slinking out of the large, warm bed. I paused, checking the room. _No Marcus._ I noted, heading into the bathroom. It was odd not having him there, since his presence had been constant since my arrival. _How many days had it been? _

I got ready leisurely, trying to enjoy the steaming hot water. I toweled off quickly, putting my clothes in the hamper as I strolled into the closet. It being a hot day, I choose jean shorts, a lined white crochet tank, a thin beige cardigan and a pair of chestnut wedges I wouldn't have normally been into. I shook out my slightly damp hair as I walked back into the room, which was still empty. My stomach growled again and I sighed, going for the door.

The hall extended in two directions. I heard footsteps coming from the left. Quickly, I went right, glad my wedges didn't click against the stone floors. _This could be my chance._ I realized, rushing quietly down a flight of stairs. _If I could find my way out of here, I could go home._

My hopes were all but crushed to bits when I turned a corner, stopping suddenly as my eyes met red ones. It wasn't Aro or Marcus, but someone else. A boy about my age with dark brown hair. He inhaled deeply, his eyes growing dark for a moment. I took a small step back and he shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. "You shouldn't be down here." He said, looking passive. "They're feeding in the hall."

"I was just looking for the kitchen." I mustered, fighting the images his words elicited.

He nodded at the door behind me. "Grab something. I'll wait for you here." When I looked between him and the door strangely, he tacked on. "Now that I know you're here, it's my duty to protect you. Now go. I don't have all day."

I nodded once, pushing open the heavy door. I ransacked the fridge for food, happy when I found several packaged containers of food. I combed through them quickly, grabbing a grilled chicken caesar salad. I quickly found a tray and utensils and stacked them, using my back to open the door.

He led me back upstairs silently, turning away when he reached my door. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked after him.

He stopped, but didn't turn around, although I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Alec." He continued walking without asking for mine, but maybe everyone already knew it. _Still, so rude._

I pushed inside, eating on the bed as I'd grown accustomed. I finished quickly, leaving the tray on a small table and sighing. I couldn't even leave this room, not really. It was beautifully decorated and undeniably gorgeous, but it was starting to feel like a golden cage. _Oh, who was I kidding? It is a cage. A stupid. Freaking. Cage._ The room darkened a little as clouds covered the sun, reflecting my mood.

I paced slowly, putting my feel heel to toe in a straight line across the room before spinning around. I repeated the maneuver until I grew sick of it, plopping down in Marcus's comfy chair. I stared down the wall, thinking of Aiden. I had tried to keep the thoughts at bay by staying in motion, but it hadn't helped.

I thought about the condo he bought with the insurance money we got for the house. It was a beautiful place, but that was almost all the money afforded us. What was left went in a savings account so I could go to college, some day. Aiden gave that up for me, taking a job as Caregiver at our local nursing home instead of becoming a doctor, like he'd always dreamed. All because he wanted us to stay together as a family. He could have easily let me go live with our grandparents in New York and continued med. school, but he didn't.

Was it all my fault that he was dead? Would he still be alive if I had died in the fire? Would he be a successful doctor, saving lives?

"Evelyn?"

I wiped my face, blinking back the remainder of my tears. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't notice my own crying or Marcus entering the room.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice breaking pathetically. When my face felt proficiently dry, I looked up. His attire was much more casual than what I usually saw him in. He was wearing boot cut jeans, a black tee shirt and a leather jacket, as opposed to his usual dress clothes under a cloak. I mean who wears a _cloak? _Or a leather jacket in this weather, for that matter? It was _eighty degrees _outside! I would've brought it up, but this was Europe and I didn't know Celsius worth a crap so the point would probably be lost in translation.

He extended his hand gracefully toward me. "Come for a walk."

I stood, taking his frozen hand with a furrowed brow. "Outside?"

He smiled, opening the door and leading me through. "Yes, outside."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you purpleducktape1 and Distortedpands-chan for the reviews! **

I breathed in the fresh air greedily the moment we exited the castle, looking up at the cloudy sky with a bit of disappointment. "The sun's gone." I commented sadly, noting that the overcast weather was not due to a lone cloud, but a sky full of them.

He chuckled. "Be glad it's gone. I was only able to take you out because of it."

_You can't have your cake and eat it too, I guess._ I thought, still happy overall. I had almost thought I'd never leave that place again. Although, leaving it without an escort was probably a different story. Then it occurred to me. "So that whole sun burning you guys thing, that's true?"

He laughed wholeheartedly as he shook his head. "No."

I looked at him expectantly, not really enjoying his near-musical laughter at my expense. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me why?"

"I'll show you some time." He said quietly, turning a corner.

_Great, that's going to bug me all–_my mind froze as a small ray of sunshine peeked out from the clouds, making his skin glisten and sparkle. I stared and he reacted quickly, pulling us both into the shade at a speed I was sure wasn't humanly possible.

He swore under his breath. "Did anyone else see?"

The street had been empty, but my mind wasn't working fast enough to utilize my ability to speak. I answered with a simple shake of my head. His skin no longer sparkled, but I couldn't seem to be able to stop marveling. _He's just so... Beautiful._

He relaxed and his eyes drifted down to my left hand, the one he held. My eyes followed his and I snapped out of the trance. _Why is my hand so sore? _He removed his fingers gently to reveal black and blue bruises where they had been. My mouth opened in surprise as his expression morphed to one of apology. _Is he really that strong?_

"I should have been more careful." He said apologetically, taking it again extra carefully, as if I were made of porcelain. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." I mumbled, still looking down to where our hands were joined. In my peripheral vision, I could see the sun dim again, darker clouds now covering it. A few seconds passed before rain suddenly clapped down, water falling hard and fast on our heads. I gasped when the water hit me, I felt Marcus's leather coat around my shoulders, but I was already drenched.

"Come." He said gently, wrapping a shoulder around me and holding me close to him as we walked back to the castle at a fast, but very human speed.

We both dripped onto the floor as the wooden doors closed behind us. Before the puddle of water slowly growing beneath us could grow too large, he swept me into his arms. He walked quickly to–_wait, was it really mine?–_the room, setting me on me feet. I was shivering, despite his coat, I had gotten covered in the icy downpour.

He swept the coat off my shoulders, setting it aside. "Take a warm shower. Get changed. I don't want you to get sick." I nodded, noting how his voice was gentle, commanding and caring all at once.

I was quick with my shower, since I'd already washed my hair and everything once that day. I got ready and came out in jeans, skimmers and a long-sleeved teeshirt. He was sitting in his chair, in dry clothes like the ones he usually wore. It wasn't all that surprising. He'd had more than ample time to change, even if he couldn't zoom around like the roadrunner in _Looney Tunes. _

He stood when I entered, walking up to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, looking me over. His gaze was intense, but I tried not to let it effect me when our eyes locked.

"Better." I said, pausing. "I don't really know what's going on here, but I just wanted to thank you. For being so kind to me."

He froze up for a second before pulling me to his chest in a hug, his sleeved arms wrapped around me. The suddenness of the movement shocked me at first, but I relaxed into his hard chest after the surprise wore off. "_You're welcome_, Evelyn. I know you don't understand everything right now, but that will come, with time."

**Change in POV**

I smiled as her hot, soft form rested against my chest. I closed my eyes as I felt our bond strengthening, the line between up growing thicker and brighter with each passing moment. It was _beautiful_. I leaned down, kissing the top of her head lightly. I felt her heartbeat accelerate wildly. I closed my eyes for a moment, pushing back the wave of hunger the feeling of her pounding heart brought on.

I embraced the tenderness I felt toward her as I pulled away slightly, tilting her chin up and kissing her with the utmost care. _Please don't refuse me. _I prayed silently, savoring the pleasant heat of her lips.

**Change in POV**

His lips on mine were so gentle, all his touches conveying nothing but pure affection. It was such a shock that my brain wouldn't function for a moment, but when it started to, my first though was that those lips had tasted human blood. _This is too much. I can't. _I jerked away, a tear racing down my cheek as I ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind me. "What?" I whispered to myself shakily as I held either side of the sink, feeling a little sick. _Why did he do that? _I stopped myself from punching the still broken mirror and splashed some water on my face, ignoring a soft knock at the door.

"Evelyn, _please._" I heard Marcus beg quietly from the other side of the door. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"It's not what you did." I said quietly, on the verge of tears. "It's what you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you xMissBella, and kaykay666 for the review!**

It had been three days since I'd last seen Marcus. I was completely miserable. Strangely enough, I missed him, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I just... I couldn't. I heard a knock at the door and raced to retrieve my food, hoping to finally speak with whoever had been dropping it off. I was starting to go a little crazy, not having seen anyone in the last 72 hours or so. I swung the door open, a little shocked to see Alec of all people holding my lunch. He chuckled at my witless expression, coming in and setting the tray on my bed.

"I'm taking you for a walk after lunch." He said with a smirk, sitting it Marcus's chair before waiving toward my food. "You should eat. You're too thin." He said the second part with an uncharacteristic seriousness as he looked me over.

I couldn't protest to his delightful suggestion nor did I remark on his all-too-accurate comment. Without someone around, it seemed I lacked the will to finish a meal. It was just so hard to be alone, especially when being alone reminded me that Aiden was gone, leaving me all alone in the world, essentially. I ate my steak and potatoes slowly, looking up at him when I'd finished.

He nodded. "Alright, grab a coat. I've been told it's unseasonably cold today." I grabbed a black leather jacket, shrugging it over my white teeshirt and following him through the open door and down the stairs. He sighed once we were outside, looking over at me as we walked through the overcast streets. "He misses you." He said gently. "I don't know why." He shook his head a little, looking back to the street. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"When we met you wanted to eat me." I deadpanned, speaking for the first time since I had seen him today. I felt a desperate need to talk, but I knew instinctively that Alec wouldn't help me much at all. At least, that's what I thought.

He laughed, looking back at me with surprise. "I still _want _to. It was just worse then." He looked at me a little darkly for a moment. "You smell much, much better than most humans." And then he shook it off again, like he had before, his voice almost back to normal. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm smarter than that. Marcus... Would kill me. No, he would do worse than kill me..." He almost shuddered a little, at the thought.

I furrowed my brow a bit, unsure of how to process all that. I just shook my head. He wasn't going to kill me, I suppose that was what I should focus on.

He sighed, stopping for a second. He did it so quickly that I had to backtrack to be next to him. "Listen." He started, almost softly. "Marcus has assigned me to you for the time being, so we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. You're the safest human in the world right now. Trust me. You don't need to be afraid."

I shook my head softly. He just didn't understand. "How can I trust any of you? My brother is dead because of you people and I should be too." I sighed. "I wish I were." Turning back to the street, we continued our walk in a dead silence until we looped back around to the castle, my prison. Alec led me to my room, his back to me as he was about to leave.

"Is there anything you'd like me to bring for you here?" He asked, one hand on the door and the other holding my tray.

"Some books, please. Maybe an English-Italian dictionary or the Lord of the Rings series." I said quietly, laying out on my bed.

**Change in POV**

I looked up from my diary writings as Alec entered my office, as a powerful member of the guard with a healthy fear of me he was a perfect choice to look after Evelyn. The friendship I saw blooming between them reassured my selection. "So?" I questioned loudly, looking back down at my writings. Lately everything I'd written had been about Evelyn.

"Lord Marcus." He began respectfully, continuing with his point straight away. "She hasn't been eating like she should." He sighed. "She's unhappy."

I nodded, trying and failing not to reveal my anguish. _She was unhappy and starving herself. _The pen I was using snapped under my fingers, ink from the offending object dripping on my desk. I sighed, throwing the object into the nearby garbage bin. "Be sure she eats." I stated, keeping the emotion from my voice. "Get her anything she asks for, within reason."

Alec nodded stiffly, no doubt made uncomfortable by my reaction. "Anything else, master?"

I waved my hand at him, pulling a new pen out. "No, Alec, you are dismissed." I continued my writings as the door shut, my jaw set. I yearned to see her, but my heart ached at the very thought of her. She had rejected me completely. It was a miracle that the shredded pieces of our bond still remained.

**Change in POV**

I was surprised to say the least when Alec returned with dinner, holding the tray casually with one hand and the books tucked under his other arm. I looked at him with disbelief, but moved aside to let him in regardless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a knotted brow as he set the items on my bed, moving again to Marcus's red chair.

He smirked slightly, leaning back in the chair, his cocky attitude returned in full. "I told you. I was assigned to you. We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." When I didn't respond, he looked at the tray of food more attentively, nodding at it. "Eat. Before it gets cold."

I sighed, plopping down beside the tray and obediently eating the lasagna and bread. I pushed the tray away when I was finished, looking over at him expectantly. "Anything else?" He shook his head, taking the tray and leaving the room in a hurry.

I sighed in relief after he left, picking up 'The Hobbit' and lying back against my pillows. About 100 pages in, I heard a soft knock at the door. Mentally marking my page, I set down the book. "Yes?"

I stared, shocked as Marcus entered the room. "I'm sorry." He chocked out softly, his red eyes not leaving mine. "I couldn't stay away."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me! And a special thank you to Anon, BK Love-ah, Danielle Boyington, Remmy94, AnnyaVolturi, Savysnape7 and a Guest who didn't leave their name (But, who I appreciate all the same) for the reviews. Enjoy! :)**

I blinked, tearing my eyes away from him, flicking them to the floor as I pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "O-okay." I managed as I sat up a little straighter on the bed. He moved over to his chair, sitting down slowly. I looked up at his face again to see it hadn't left mine. He looked so kind and gentle. It was hard to imagine his face was that of a killer.

"Why?" I asked, scrunching my face up. I knew the three letter question was a bad one to ask, but I wanted to know. I deserved to know. I forced myself to keep his gaze as he opened his mouth to answer, looking a bit lost for the words.

"I–" He started, pausing as he looked down at his hands, looking deeply ashamed. "I acted rashly, Evelyn. I hope you can forgive me, with time." He finished, more calmly then he started, before his eyes drew up to mine, pleading with me.

I held my breath. _How... How could I–? How was I supposed to–? He... He was a killer. He and his–Were they a family?–Were responsible for Aiden's death. I felt like I was insulting his memory, just being here. But... Marcus had been so kind to me. Inexplicably so. Could I really justify closing that door? ...Did I really want to?_

At my hesitance, he continued. "You have my word... It won't happen again. I'm begging you, Evelyn." The desperation in his eyes was too much for me. I nodded, slowly, drawing in a slow breath.

"Okay." I didn't know what I was saying yes to, not really, but it felt like a second chance. A second chance at... Whatever this was between us.

**Change in POV**

If my heart was still beating, I was sure it would have jumped for joy at her answer. Only in the deepest depths of my soul had I dared to hope that she would accept my apology, that she wouldn't shy away from me. I felt more deeply connected to her than I had felt to anyone in centuries.

It was almost too much to bear to know the boundaries that lied between us. We could never be what I'd hoped. Not that I deserved it. She was right. I was a killer. A monster. A beast. I was what I was, there could be no changing that.

"It's late." I said, standing from my seat after a moment, noticing the dimming light of the room and knowing that her needs came before anything else. I forced myself to stand, no matter how much I'd wanted to stay, I wouldn't–couldn't risk widening the rift between us when I'd finally managed to begin to close it. Not with a simple thing like invading her privacy. Alec was stationed outside should she need him. "I'll let you sleep."

**Change in POV**

I watched Marcus leave with little more than a nod, moving the books Alec had brought me from my bed to the nightstand as I shimmied under the covers, sighing a little as my head hit the pillow.

Fully expecting Marcus, I was surprised when it was Alec who awoke me to eat my breakfast. I did my best not to let him know that, though, as I grumbled and sat up, letting him set up the tray of steaming pancakes over my lap. "So, what's the agenda for today?" I asked with a sigh as I began liberally drizzling syrup over the stack.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, his typical, boyish smirk splattered across his face. "It's overcast today, so Marcus thought he would take you for a walk today."

"You know, you really make it sound like I'm a dog." I deadpanned, as I dug into my breakfast, the sweetness of the pancakes almost balancing out Alec acidic personality.

He laughed heartily. "Then you won't be too happy with what people are calling you when you're not around."

I frowned, my voice quiet and serious as I set down my fork. "...What are they calling me?" When he saw how serious I was, the humor seemed to disappear from him. he swallowed visibly and pushed off the wall, standing up straight.

"Listen, it's not important, okay? Marcus would kill me if I told you. Hell, he'd kill all of us if he knew we were calling you that. Just... Don't worry about it. Eat your breakfast. Come on, please."

I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly, refusing to eat or speak in a rather childish fashion until he spilled whatever he was so intent on keeping from me. He sighed deeply, collapsing into Marcus's chair and closing his eyes. "Just, don't tell him you heard it from me... Please. Say you heard it in the hall. Anything."

"...Fine." I spit out, after another moment. It wasn't like I wanted Marcus to wring Alec's neck for whatever he was about to tell me. He was probably just the messenger. But, I still wanted to know, and more than that, I deserved to know. It was about me, after all. The tension my abhorrence of gossip was causing wasn't helping the situation, either.

"They... They call you a pet. Marcus's pet." He finally managed, giving me a look of sympathy and regret. I blinked and collapsed back against the pillow, feeling that familiar sting in my throat and water welling up in my eyes. I wasn't even a person to them, not even a prisoner. I was a pet. An animal.

I ducked my head a little, towards my chest, whispering softly, the knowledge of how these people thought of me stinging me more than I thought it could. "I... I'm done with breakfast. Just... Take it away, please? I have to get ready for my... _Walk_."

"Evelyn... I..." He sighed, helplessly, as he moved forward to take the barely-touched tray from me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you." I muttered without looking up at him, drawing my knees in towards my chest as he carried the tray towards the door.

"No–That's not–" He sighed again, as he opened the door. "They just don't know you, Evelyn... They're just... Frustrated. It's been so long since Marcus cared about anything... Please, don't take it to heart." He finished, before he left me alone, the wooden door shutting soundly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**To my chapter 6 reviewers: Its Just Cassy, Remmy94, Savysnape7, Danielle Boyington and an unnamed Guest–this one's for you! :)**

I didn't want the information Alec had given me to affect me as much as it had. Why did I care so much about what they thought about me, anyways? It wasn't like they were anything to me. Just murderers. Monsters. But, still, I couldn't helped myself. I couldn't get the word out of my head. _Pet_.

I felt even more frustrated and helpless than I had in middle school, when the other kids had teased me relentlessly about my braces. I didn't have them anymore, but I don't think I'll even forget sneaking into the library to eat my lunch because I was too embarrassed to do it in front of the people who had humiliated me.

**Change in POV**

She was so quiet, even as we walked towards the Sunday Market I'd been so excited to show her. At first, I'd written it off as nerves, or anxiousness due to my presence, but, the longer her silence continued, the more I realized she wasn't tense, she was sad.

I frowned at the thought, before speaking up, keeping my eyes on her to measure her reaction. "You don't quite seem yourself today, Evelyn."

She ducked her head a little, clearing her throat before she spoke. "I..." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing. Really. I don't want to talk about it." I raised a brow at her. Obviously, there was something bothering her. I had seen it, and her refusal to speak about it all but confirmed it.

I held my arm out, pausing in my steps and gently stopping her by the arm as well, turning her towards me and gently tilting her chin upwards, gazing into her sparkling blue-grey depths. "Evelyn. Just tell me. Please." I pleaded softly, desperation in my voice.

**Change in POV**

I swallowed, looking back down at my hands, unable to keep my nervous fidgeting in check as the words spilled out, feeling even weaker and more idiotic than I had when Alec had told me as I spoke. "I... I heard someone... Refer to me as your... Pet." I sighed, blinking back tears as I continued, trying to convince myself more than him. "I know I shouldn't let it upset me, I know it's stupid, I just–"

"It's not stupid." He replied, curly, ceasing the restless moving of my hands by taking them in his own, his grip as kind and light as ever. "You deserve to be respected, not mocked. You are not my _pet_. Not in any sense of the word. You mean so much more to me. You are so precious to me, Evelyn... You are my... Ward, if you must name our relationship, in a formal sense, but not a pet. Never." He sighed, caressing my hands with his cooler ones. "Tell me, from whom did you hear this?"

I couldn't tell him it was Alec. I had already told him I'd heard it indirectly, and if he would be angry with him just for telling me what others were saying, he would skin him alive if he thought I'd heard him say something like that about me within earshot. "I... I don't know who it was. I don't know many people here. I didn't recognize them." I lied, surprisingly myself with the evenness of my voice. "It... It doesn't really matter, does it?"

**Change in POV**

I shook my head, maintaining my cooler, calmer exterior, for her sake, as I seethed internally. _How dare anyone even think of her that way, let alone speak it out loud, where she could hear it?! I was more than ready to tear them apart with my bare hands. It was obvious that this had been bothering her. I couldn't have that. I couldn't have her feeling low, when she was worth so much more to me than every other member of the Volturi put together. I would let them die in an instant if it meant her happiness, her health, her life._

"Of course not, Evelyn... You have my word, this will be taken care of." When she opened her mouth to protest, I lightly squeezed her hands in reassurance, speaking before she could. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I acted other wise. Come, now, I wanted to take you out in time for the market today." I released one of her hands, using the other to guide her in the direction we'd previously been walking.

She tilted her head in the most adorable way, washing my thoughts of vengeance and violence away in an instant. "...The Market? Like a farmer's market?"

**Change in POV**

I let his throaty chuckle distract me from my previous thoughts as we headed down the cobbled street. "Be patient, you'll see very soon. Don't worry, I'm very sure you're going to enjoy this."

I smiled over at him suspiciously. "Okay, I'm trusting you..." I trailed off, not objecting to my hand still in his, enjoying the comforting, friendly manner of the touch.

As we grew closer to what I guessed was our destination, I began to hear fiddles playing in the distance along with the noises of excited chatter. We continued down the street we'd been walking down for the last several minutes, turning a final corner before a fantastic street fair was revealed to us.

I was quiet as we stepped into the wonderful chaos of it, my eyes darting every which way, trying to capture every detail I could. A band with fiddles and flutes and tambourines played for tips on the grass strip on the other side of the street. People were so numerous that they had to shift by one another as they moved along. An endless array of booths lined the street, with everything from homemade candies, to soaps, to antiques.

Marcus began speaking from beside me as we walked, our hands swinging lightly between us as we made our way through the crowd. "This weekly street Market has been a tradition in Volterra for hundreds of years... Merchants, farmers, tradesmen and townsfolk alike would all gather here to trade goods and services in good spirits... Is it to your liking?"

I grinned over at him. "I love it! Could we... Come here every week?" I asked, hopefully.

He lit up at the question, looking happier than I'd seen him all day. "Of course, if it you wish, we shall attend whenever weather and your health permits." He followed my eyes to the booth of homemade saltwater taffy before pulling us towards it. "Come, you needn't be shy. I have heard many humans remark on the quality of the goods here. I insist you try some."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry this update took longer than usual. As always, real life getting in the way of good fanfiction! A big merci to Savysnape7, Remmy94, Pretty-Little-Liar-Girl70, Danielle Boyington, Aandm20 and Hermonie for the reviews! You're all awesome! ;) Keep on reading!**

"I really shouldn't have let you buy me all of this..." I began, softly as we returned to my room, as he gracefully arranged the bags he'd been carrying for me on the stone floor. "It's just too much... I didn't realize we stopped at so many stalls..."

After setting down the last bag, he looked down at me with humor in his eyes, his voice simultaneously patient and playful. "Evelyn, if I hadn't wanted to purchase these things for you, I wouldn't have. But, I did. So, please, do me the favor of enjoying them."

**Change in POV**

Her soft, feminine chuckle at my insistence nearly distracted me from the task I would be going about next. But, even her sweet smile and the ring of her laughter couldn't make me forget the crass word that had wrenched her heart so. _Pet._ I knew that I should, but I couldn't make myself let it go. I would make sure she wasn't deprived of the respect she deserved ever again.

"Alright, alright." She sang, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "I'll enjoy the things you bought me at the market. Put a gun to my head, why don't you?" Her voice was just as lighthearted as mine had been, until it wasn't.

She tilted her head, observing me more closely as she tucked her hands into her back pockets. "Are you okay? You seem...You don't seem like yourself."

**Change in POV**

He had looked so happy, earlier, honestly happy, but, now, it was like his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I don't know why, I had been telling myself that I could care less, but, it bothered me. Worried me. I hated being worried, it was like eating two bags too many of cotton candy at the fair and then continuing to go on the rides that made people scream. It just made me feel so sick.

He just smiled again, more tightly before. "Please, Evelyn, it's nothing for you to worry about." He glanced at the still-open door, then back at me again. "I'll call Alec for you. He'll be just outside, should you need him."

He was almost out the door when I called after him before I could stop myself. "Wait–Please." He hesitated, giving me a long moment to steady myself before I continued, his gaze inquisitive as I held it. "I–When's the next time I'm going to see you?"

"Soon, my dear, very soon." He said, tenderly, looking as if he might reach out for me, before thinking better of it and closing the thick wooden door behind him.

**Change in POV**

I listened to the screams of the lower guard from the dungeons as I went through my correspondence. They were easy for me to hear, even from this distance. I knew she would have wanted mercy for them, but I wouldn't have it. This was on my conscience, not hers. I had done worse in my time for far more frivolous reasons. They would suffer the consequences for what they'd done.

Of course, I hadn't really known it was them when I sent them down with Jane. What I did know that an investigation on the matter wouldn't have been tolerated by Marcus. He was already impatient enough dealing with the fact that I'd declared Evelyn to be under my protection. No, I simply made it known why they were being punished. I knew the mere threat of penalization would be enough to send the behavior into a grinding halt.

I looked up at a knock at my open office door, frowning when I was met with Alec. "Shouldn't you be watching over her door, boy?" I asked, more impatiently than I'd meant to be. In that manner, she seemed to be my weakness. For so long, I had thought it to be my will, or lack thereof, but, she'd changed all that when Chelsea had led her to me.

"Don't worry, I left Renata with her for the moment..." I saw him wince out of the corner of my eye before going back to my writings, another of Erik's screams resonating throughout the palace. He knew his sister's power well, I wasn't surprised he feared it, despite his own. "I just wanted to bring you something... She said she only purchased it for you."

I blinked and set down my pen, glancing forward to see the object Alec was presenting me with. It wasn't any of the many treats I'd purchased her, nor was it one of the trinkets I'd spotted her gazing at... It was a simple, green-leathered journal. Hand bound and closed by a simple, matching leather strap, the book embossed by a think line about the perimeter.

"Thank her for me." I said, softly, as I picked up the gift with gentle hand, swearing to myself to treasure it as I waved him away. "You are dismissed."

He bowed and left me, but I hardly noticed. She'd given me a gift. Thought specifically of me... My eyes stung sharply as I set it down on my desk, reminding me that I couldn't cry, but, also, that I would have if I could.


	9. AN: Reviewer participation! :)

**A/N: Sorry, if you were expecting a chapter update, but I thought, maybe, we could do something a little fun and different with the next chapter. I'm going to be sending Alec off on a mission, so I want you all to pick who looks after her while he's gone! :) The only rule being that they have to be a member of the Volturi. Please post suggestions in the reviews and/or PM me with them. I'll pick one of them, and use that character in the next chapter. Please have all suggestions in by this Sunday!**


End file.
